


The cake is a lie (only fools buy it)

by NightyPaws



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But Hank is there for like 10 seconds oops, Chris is there for fun, Connor and Tina are buds, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank & Connor Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Its Gavin for fucks sake, Just memey, Swear warning, Tags Are Hard, They are goddamnit, They don't get in trouble y e t, Tina Chen wants to make chaos, of course theres a swear warning, she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightyPaws/pseuds/NightyPaws
Summary: Gavin is being an ass, as he does, so Tina asks Connor's help for a prank. He agrees, and they hook up Chris too.Is he a fool? AbsolutelyDoes everyone laugh at him? AbsolutelyDoes he care?Absolutely, his ego is crushed





	The cake is a lie (only fools buy it)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Well not really, but it was the first that I wrote. I'm kinda scared to put this up lmao  
I had an idea for the summary, but I did not know where I'm even going to start this, so just bear with me over here. 
> 
> Excuse me for my bad grammar or spelling, English is not my first language!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Connor always kinda hated Reed. Not because Hank _told_ him Reed's "a fucking asshole"  
He hated him because he _was_ a fucking asshole

Tina was kinda buddy-buds with Gavin, but after all hell broke loose and the androids won their freedom, they lost connection. Tina didn't really know why, but they did. She did not complain after realising he's an ass 

On the other hand, Tina never thought of the possibility where she would be buds with an android, let alone Connor. But here she was. Working with him. 

It seemed like all of the police department hated Gavin, and Gavin hated everyone too.  
The catch? He seemed to hate Connor even more

Tina started to feel tired after being just woken up from a 4 hour sleep by her phone alarm and then needing to immediately go to a crime scene, but got used to it. What did she need to do? Only look around and find the killer, everything's fine.

Everything seemed to go normal until a car pulled over.  
Was that.... Hank's car?  
A couple of seconds later two familiar faces showed: Connor (or Con, because the DPD apparently thought it was cute) and Hank

"Hello, Officer Chen"

"_Jesus!_ Stop scaring me like that, Con" Tina missed the whole part of seeming him, apparently

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you" Connor apolagized. 'He needs to stop feeling sorry' Tina talked to her in her own head 'only a matter of time when the dude gets shot and says sorry for intruding'

Hank was looking at his phone and then grunted, "Sorry Connor, Tina. Cap needs me at another case so i need to leave this one" Tina and Connor looked at him "If you catch anyone, kick their asses, 'kay?" Hank added, and then left for the car.

"Same for you, Hank!" Tina shouted on the last second before Hank closed the car door. That line was recieved with a smile

"So, have you found anything yet?" Connor looked at Tina, and she was kinda taken back. _He said something not very close to formal speech!_

Apparently, Connor figured out she was suprised, so he went for the more confused line  
"Tina? You alright? I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh don't you even dare to feel sorry! One more line about feeling sorry and you're out!" she joked "Connor you said something not entirely formal this is great, where's my camera"

"Tina, this is not professional, we are at a crime scene"

"Just shut up, this is a great moment" Tina giggled at that "You even don't use titles! What happened to 'Officer Chen' hm?"

A couple of minutes pass as they are arguing, but then resolve to the scene.  
Taking almost an hour and a half at the crime scene, they figured it was enough and they can file the paper work at their desks, so they go in the car and drive to the department.  
Shortly after siting at her own desk, Tina saw how Gavin eyed Connor as he sat down at his desk. _oh boy.._

"Hey, Tincan!" Gavin almost growled

"Yes, Detective?" Connor calmly replied. He didn't seem to have wanted to respond to Reed, but did anyways. He's too good for his own good

"Why where you coming back with Tina and not the old man? Hm?" Gavin, again, growled. It had some joke presence behind it, but it still had some edge with it

"Officer Chen and I were at the crime scene together and decided to come back together" Connor kinda cringed internally, but there was no going back now, "We were sent there with the Lieutenant by the captain to assist her. Lieutenant went to go to another scene before we got started" even after all of that, Connor kept a straight face, and a blue LED. Maybe being an android wasn't so bad when it came to hiding your emotions

"So the L abandoned you?" Now Gavin was kinda angry about not getting a reaction from Connor, so he kept pushing "Left you alone huh? Yeah, he needed to do it sooner or later" Gavin laughed at his own sentence, as Connor turned back to his terminal, not wanting to get into the conversation Gavin wanted. He kept teasing Connor, not bothering to be friendly anymore, but Tina wasn't trying to hear that. Instead she turned to Chris. They exstanged glances and they both felt bad for Connor. The androids just won their freedom, and Connor was still mistreaded at the workplace. 

It was like a wish come true when Gavin left for his crime scene.  
And Tina wanted to get revenge for Connors part on Gavin. She was tired of hearing all of the taunts being sent his way. She needed an _idea_

After a minute Tina wondered her mind for an idea, she had one

She had it even before the revolution

_a prank_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had an idea, but didn't want to do it alone. Sure it was kinda childish to pull a prank on your coworkers, but it was an asshole worker, so that checked out in her head.  
After clocking out from her work she quickly got home and changed into something more comfortable, like a shirt and jeans, and then came back to stand near the department.  
Doing this was good on her part, because she need to be comfortable, so sue her.  
She also knew that Connor clocked out about an hour after her, so she had plenty of time

After a minute of standing near the doors of the building, she felt the doors open and then reconized who the man in his formal android suit could be  
Of course, it's Connor  
Before letting him slip away from her sight, she whispered quickly, not knowing what to do, really. She didn't think this will work but oh well

_"pssssst! Connor! over here!"_

Connor abruptly stopped and moved to Tina's direction without looking at her. He kept his head kinda low and when he moved to Tina's side he looked around and then set his eyes oh hers  
"Was the whispering nessesary?" He asked

"Absolutely, come on before Gavin comes around, I don't want that prick to be around us for a while" maybe she was harsh, but hey, she had a reason

"Can I ask why do you need me, Tina? You were looking at Chris this morning, maybe get him" Connor sheepily replied. 

"Holy shit, you know what? That's a great idea" she said, basicaly gasping at this point

"Alright then, I'll take my leav-" Connor was cut off as soon as she stopped her gasping

"hell no, you're staying here. I'm going to get Chris and we are going to do this together. All three" And then she ran off to the station. She did kinda feel bad for Connor for not telling him what this is and maybe he'll not aproove, but she was willing to try anyways. He gave her a great idea, she just needed to fulfill it and then it's to stage 2

Wait..  
Was Chris even here?  
When did he clock out, she had no idea. This was a 50/50 chance, but she was willing to try anyway.  
Luck was on her side, because Miller was about to exit the building as soon as she entered. They both stopped in their tracks and they were both confused.

"Tina? You alright? Wh-" Chris was also cut off by Tina before he could say anything else

"Thank you god, who ever you are" She looked up and then back to Chris, smiling. Holy hell, was she smiling "Chris, you're coming with me. You're clocked out right?"

"Y-yeah.. I still don't understand what I need to do, T"

"Ah, wait. You have a family to get back to right?"

"Mhhm. Why are you asking?" Chris was a little more relaxed, but confused as hell

"Okay okay. Look, I'm going to send you and Connor back to home, you change to more comfortable clothes," As she said that, she gestured to herself "and then come back and we all meet by... the chicken feed!" Tina didn't really think this trough, but it was still coming together, and she is amazed on how she is planning inside of her own head right now. 

"Wait, Connor? He just clocked out a few minutes ago, where is he now?.." Chris, again, asked a question, which was left un-answered

Because the answer was her running out of the building, and then coming back with Connor by her side, who was confused as much as he was

"Okay guys, look," Tina broke the silence and started explaining. Connor and Chris were just eyeing her, trying to understand her fast speech in front of them "Connor, you go back to your house, change into more comfortable clothes. Don't argue, that suit is not for this right now. Chris, you do the same. After an hour we all come out and meet at the chicken feed, okay? Understood?"

Connor and Chris looked at each other, and then at the women who was smiling like hell, then nodded. They all scattered and went on to their homes. Tina got right to the chicken feed, she had some ideas to look trough.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 minutes earlier of what was supposed to be a whole hour of wait time she saw Connor coming over to her side. Tina looked over Connor's choice of clothes; (a little big) Gray hoddie, Black pants and sneakers  
Holy heckle was he adorable, no-one can tell her no to this little android over here

"I don't really know what this is about, and I still want to know" the android went up to Tina as she was wondering about his fashion sense

"You'll find out as soon as Chris comes over here. Hey uhm.." She leaned on the table a little "why did you choose this style of clothing?"  
Oh. well she didn't plan that to come out of her mouth, but it was too late to take it back, was it

Connor went still for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away. _He had no idea_

"Awh c'mon, don't say you don't know" Tina let out a small chuckle

Connor looked down and then right back up at her. She stopped right in her tracks when she saw that Connor over here was not here to put up with her shit, and looked un-normaly tired. 'that's new' she talked to no one in her brain

"Chris is supposed to be here in... What, 5 minutes?" Tina changed the subject, _kind of_ "Let's hope he didn't forget that we are having a s.s.b.c. Meeting"

"Can.. I ask what is an s.s.b.c. Meeting?"

"Super secret buddie cop meeting"

Connor eyed her weirdly but decided not to question it, because Chris was rolling up just behind the corner of her eye. 

"Alright, I'm here. What are we doing?" Chris ran to them, and appearantly it was a very hard run because he was almost panting by the time he reached their table.

"Gee, you're both tired hell by the looks of it!" Tina teased, but then remembered why they were here "Okay, we all hate Gavin, yes?" She got two nods as responses "Great! Now we need ideas"

"What ideas?.."

"Ideas for _a prank_"

"Are we really going this, Tina?" Chris asked, but really looked like he didn't want to

"Well too bad, because we're doing it"

After a 5 second pause, the silence was broken by Connors voice saying "I'm in"

Chris didn't even have a chance to react when Tina was already clapping her hands and jumping all around

This is gonna be a long day  
_A very long day_


End file.
